Beautiful
by Aryia-elle
Summary: When Ginny starts feeling upset about putting on a few pounds, she unwillingly confesses her self pity to  her husband Harry. Short one-shot. H/G. Sappy.


**My thanks go to Stephanie O for her editing after reading my story. The lack of horrible grammar is because of her!**

In a bout of frustration and depression Ginny Potter flopped down on her bed with a groan, from under the covers came the sound of Harry as he sighed and repositioned himself were he could look at his wife.

Ginny paid him no mind, while it was a petty thing appearance was, she couldn't help but feel self pity as she looked down at her unbuttoned jeans where her once cardboard stomach resided. Instead she pressed her lips together and stared at the ceiling avoiding her stomach and avoiding the looks from her husband.

"Gin." His voice was soft and questioning. She continued to look at the ceiling. "Gin?" His voice was louder and out of the corner of her eye she saw him prop his head up with his hand, his body turned in a sexy array towards her.

Envy flashed through her for a second, ever since the end of the war and auror training Harry whose body was normal thin and lanky was filling out with muscle as it built on his chest and arms. He would always be small framed but the physical attraction that Ginny felt before for him had only intensified.

Harry softly ran his hand down her cheek which to her horror held the remains of a tear shield. "Gin, look at me." Again his voice was soft and Ginny felt it only right to turn and look at him.

She gave him a weak smile and he looked at her with eyes filled with concern and desire. "What's wrong." He asked as he continued to caress her check. She rolled her eyes at her own petty stupidity and turned in towards him so they were mere inches apart and they were face to face.

"Nothing, I'm just being stupid. Don't worry about it." To this he raised his eyebrows a look of disbelief and indignation was on his face and Ginny sighed, not wanting to admit her self pity but knowing inevitably she would.

"You're not stupid. Now what's bothering you." Harry's voice had suddenly taken on a more serious tone.

Instead of answering she turned and attempted to button her jeans again with no success. "This. Is. What's. Bothering. Me." With each word she huffed in frustration as she pulled and tugged at her unyielding jeans.

"That your jeans don't fit?" Harry now looked at her with confusion and as though she had gone mad.

Ginny sighed again and flopped back down on the bed giving up on the jeans. "It's not that my jeans don't fit, it's that _I _can't fit in them."

Harry's face went from one of confusion to one of revelation in a matter of seconds. His face was a picture of fear and excitement when he asked. "Are you pregnant?"

Ginny's heart sunk and she felt like crying for the second time this morning but quickly chaise herself for being petty, crying over self appearance again was pointless and shallow.

Seeing her crumpled face Harry's eyes quickly widened in horror at what he had just said and he quickly reached for her trying to right his faux pas.

"No I mean you don't look pregnant...it was just the way you were talking and well we had been...you know a lot and I just thought-" Ginny put her finger to his and gave him a small smile in an attempt to make him know she was not holding his comment against him.

"No I'm not pregnant but I have put on some weight." Ginny bit her lip. "15 pounds. I know I'm being shallow and petty but-" She jestered down to her jeans. "I can't help but feel upset when I can't put on my pants because of being fat." She said this last part with a much hatred and disgust as she could muster. She then turned and looked at Harry, not sure of his reaction.

Again she was met with one of confusion but this time pared with...disappointment.

"Gin." Harry shook his head when he said this and his forehead wrinkled in frustration. "So what? You put on a few pounds and you grew out of some clothes. But in no way does that make you fat." He rolled his eyes. "That's like me drawing a scar on your forehead and then going on ' so you're Harry Potter'. It's dumb. You're beautiful Gin, and really if you were like- actually fat I wouldn't care, you would still be beautiful and you would still be my Ginny."

Ginny didn't know how to respond to this, she felt like crying but well, she wasn't really a crier so instead she kissed her husband putting all of her insecurities as well as all of her love and adoration she felt for this man into it. When they finally broke apart, each one grinning madly at the other, Ginny said, "Thank you. It means a lot, I-"

"You just needed a little reminder?" She nodded happily, laying her head on his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Besides."He whispered into her ear in a husky voice. " a little extra weight is incredibly sexy, it gives you curves that are just amazing." At this a delightful shiver went down Ginny's back and she looked up at her husbands eyes both of their sets burning with desire.

"You know what I'm thinking?" She asked in a whisper.

"What?"

"That maybe we could make it where my pants don't fit for other reasons." she said suggestively.

Harry grinned his hands already inching their way down her torso.

"Well your jeans are already half way there."

"My thoughts exactly." And at this their lips met and the conception of James Sirius Potter was then under way.


End file.
